1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle carrier rack, particularly to one utilizing a starting element of an adjustment device to enable a movable member to move up and down to quickly adjust the included angle between a main frame and a swaying frame, so that the bicycle carrier rack can be conveniently unfolded or folded up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bicycle carrier rack, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D608723S, is fixed on an extending rack of a vehicle, using a movable joint to combine and alter the combination of a main frame and a movable frame. However, the conventional bicycle carrier rack looks coarse and unaesthetic. Moreover, a user may be hurt if incautiously operating the movable joint.